


kiss me slowly

by Laurentia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurentia/pseuds/Laurentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "Zelena Appreciation Week" - Day 7 Favourite Headcanon - Sub!Zelena/Dom!Glinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me slowly

“Tell me the truth Zelena... It’ll be worse for you if you don’t.”

Zelena gulped back the lump in her throat at the blonde’s growled words. Warm breath touched her ears and she squirmed rather uselessly underneath Glinda; the blonde wasn’t especially heavy but she  _was_  straddling Zelena’s backside, keeping her lover in place by the sheer power of her voice and Zelena wouldn’t have wished to be anywhere else in the world. As Glinda leaned over to whisper in her ear again she could feel the silk of the Good Witch’s underwear as it skimmed over her naked back, concealing what she knew would be hard nipples that Zelena longed to feel against the flesh of her back again. It had been painfully long since they’d done this.

“Are you sure there hasn’t been anyone else?”

“No,” she said immediately, her voice turning into a gasp when Glinda’s teeth caught the top of her ear. Hot thighs gripped her hips tightly and Glinda’s fingers ran slowly down her side, taking time to trace the curve of her breasts but refraining from touching her anywhere she needed. It was agonizing and Zelena knew that her lover wouldn’t give her what she craved until she was damned good and ready, a thought that only served to make the ache in the pit of her stomach more pronounced. “Glinda please-”

“Shhh,” the blonde straightened up, her fingers continuing their course across Zelena’s lower back until they met and Glinda changed direction, dragging her fingernails lightly up the length of Zelena’s spine. “I have to be sure.”

“I wouldn’t-” Zelena moaned as she curled her fingers desperately into the sheets. She had them above her head and wasn’t allowed to use them and she could have killed the other witch because with magical restraints at least she’d have something to pull against, instead of having to control herself. It was part of the game, so she was hardly complaining, but Zelena doubted her own ability to keep still and didn’t like to imagine how long Glinda would tease her if she broke the rules.

“I’ll find out one way or another darling,” Glinda said softly, one hand reaching up to stroke Zelena’s hair, letting her lover know that despite her words there was nothing the redhead could say that would truly anger her. Glinda had expected Zelena would have taken other lovers in the intervening years but it was becoming steadily apparent, much to her surprise, that her lover might well have remained true even after all this time.

“I  _know_.”

Smiling Glinda reached for the hem of her pearly white slip and pulled it over her head. Zelena’s head turned eagerly to the side to catch a glimpse but the blonde soon turned it back with a sharp click of her tongue and the soft press of her palm against a beautifully flushing cheek.

“No peeking.”

The frustrated groan she received made her smile increase and she threw the garment to the side of the room Zelena could see. The redhead groaned again and buried her head in her arms, all the better to keep her eyes and hands to themselves. Glinda’s eyes narrowed playfully at the tactical leaning – this would never do!

“I’ve become rather shy in my old age you see,” she purred, gracefully sliding herself off Zelena and onto her feet. Slowly she sauntered around the bed until she was in Zelena’s line of sight; blue eyes ravaged her body immediately and Glinda had to force herself to carry on when Zelena licked her lips hungrily, all teeth and tongue. “I’m not quite the woman I was.”

“Stop this.”

“Stop what?” Glinda asked innocently, raising her eyebrow as she hooked her thumbs through the waist of her underwear and pushed them down her legs, far enough away from the bed that Zelena wasn’t allowed to reach her. As she expected Zelena’s answer was lost in an appreciative moan and Glinda smiled sweetly – above all else, she had missed  _this_ , the feeling of being utterly desired by another.

“I have missed you darling,” she said, in quite a different voice, breaking her vow to tease Zelena quicker than she had intended so she could cross the room to press her lips against the other witch’s. Zelena responded immediately, pushing herself up until she was on her knees and could meet Glinda halfway, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around the blonde’s waist. Glinda sighed happily into the kiss, reaching up to rest one hand in Zelena’s increasingly wild hair as the other skimmed up and down her back. She had mapped out every inch of Zelena’s skin with her tongue when they were younger, never minding whether it was pink or temporarily emerald, and the thing that had haunted her most in her icy kingdom was the echo of Zelena’s moans and the horrifying thought that she would never hear them again.   

“How can you?” Zelena said quietly as they broke the kiss. She was reluctant to spoil the mood of their reunion but something was nagging at her. “After what I did-”

“Shhh. No more of that,” they would have to talk about it at some point, but Glinda didn’t have the strength to stop herself from indulging first. “Later maybe. Once I’ve worn you out.”

A noticeable shudder went through the redhead and Glinda’s smile went from sweet to predatory in a second. She took a step back, out of Zelena’s arms but not her reach and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t remember saying you could move.”

Zelena’s eyes turned dark as she pulled her arms back to her sides obediently, her gaze burning into Glinda’s. The blonde reached out a hand slowly, letting Zelena watch its progress until the tips of her fingers brushed Zelena’s collarbone lightly. With a deliberately teasing touch Glinda dragged her fingers down across soft flesh until they finally reached the swell of a breast and hesitated.

“ _Glinda_ …”

A small smirk graced Glinda’s lips as she acquiesced and moved her fingers first down over the smooth curve of Zelena’s breast before grazing a nipple that looked almost painfully taut. Glinda could only assume it felt it too given the immediately moan that came from Zelena’s lips at even the smallest bit of attention being paid to her needy flesh; Glinda felt her own stomach drop into her groin with arousal at the memory of how much her lover was going to howl when she latched her lips onto puckering pink buds. Her palm cupped the bottom of Zelena’s breast as her fingers rubbed in circles, making the redhead gasp anew and Glinda smiled triumphantly as she watched Zelena try not to rub her thighs together.

“Tell me what you want.”

Zelena shuddered and breathed out an almost inaudible “ _Touch me_ ” that made Glinda smile. It seemed that though her lover was still quite happy to be led in the bedroom their time apart had led to a resurgence of the impossibly attractive flush that Zelena used to acquire whenever she had to ask for what she wanted.  

On another occasion Glinda might have been inclined to make her speak up, to drag this out longer for both of them until they were both addled completely with lust, but she was too far gone to be thoughtful. She  _needed_  Zelena as she had never needed anyone else in her whole life and she completely lost sight of her sense when her thumb brushed Zelena’s nipple and the other woman threw back her head wantonly, pressing her breast into Glinda’s hand as best she could.

Glinda lunged forward with as much grace as she could still muster, her free arm snaking around Zelena’s waist as she knelt in front of the other woman so their bodies were almost pressed together. Their lips met again and they both groaned into the kiss when Glinda used her leverage to pull them closer and breast pushed against breast and stomachs brushed together. Glinda glanced down for a moment and smiled into the kiss:

“You can move your hands now Zelena.”

The redhead didn’t waste a second before Glinda felt a hand cup her breast in imitation whilst the other tangled in her hair. Zelena’s fingers closed around her nipple and Glinda gasped with surprise and pushed them both down into the pillows, immediately settling herself with thighs either side of one of Zelena’s.

Underneath her Zelena squirmed until Glinda felt heat getting ever closer to her knee and she chuckled, pressing her hand down on Zelena’s hip to stop the wriggling.

“Later,” she murmured, latching her lips onto the groove of Zelena’s throat and rocking her hips with pleasure against the redhead’s thigh when she  _felt_  the growl she elicited under her tongue.

“Glinda, I need it now.”

“I know you do darling,” Glinda, not one to be hurried by anyone, even Zelena, continued on the path she had set for her lips down Zelena’s chest with glee. She suckled the soft, flat flesh and grinned when she reached her lover’s breast, flicking out her tongue and, sure enough, making the redhead whimper with pleasure when she took her nipple between warm lips.

Zelena’s hand were in her hair, her hips still moved as she desperately tried to get close enough to Glinda’s thigh to relieve her sex, but Glinda was determined to have her way. Zelena whined at the back of her throat, half from pleasure and half from want and Glinda wondered idly whether she should have soundproofed the room. They’d never bothered in Oz but as she understood it Zelena’s sister slept quite close by and probably wouldn’t relish being woken; the thought vanished as quickly as it had come when Glinda rocked her own hips and purred with pleasure as her slick centre rubbed against Zelena’s thigh.

“Glinda  _please_ -!”

“Shhh,” Glinda whispered around Zelena’s nipple as she gave in silently and slipped her hand from the redhead’s hip to between her legs, running a single finger through Zelena’s tellingly wet centre. Glinda closed her eyes for a second, trying to preserve forever the sight of flushed, pale skin set against tumbling red curls and the feel of silken wetness against her fingers once again, coupled with the sound of Zelena’s breathy moans. Before the night was over she was going to have Zelena in every way she could conceive but making her lover wait any longer seemed almost cruel.

“Glinda!” Zelena pleaded, almost crying. “I need you,” with a shudder Zelena’s opened her legs further for Glinda’s fingers. Whether she knew it or not the movement of her thigh made Glinda gasp with pleasure and hum around her lover’s breast, sliding two fingers inside Zelena to make her moan too. It was a cycle Glinda thoroughly enjoyed but for now she  _had_  to have her properly.

“And you shall have me darling, but I’m damned if I’m not doing this properly after so long.”

She grinned and dropped her head down again, pressing her lips against Zelena’s twitching stomach, shuffling her body down the bed without her lips leaving Zelena’s skin for long until her nose brushed over her lover’s hipbone. Zelena’s legs were far enough apart for her to fit her head snugly between quivering thighs, letting her tongue join her fingers. 

Zelena cried out loudly, the piercing response being audible even to Glinda despite having thighs wrapped around her head, and she set a quick pace for her fingers, desperate to hear it again. Zelena didn't disappoint and Glinda watched her mesmerised as long fingers ran through her hair; she flicked her tongue around Zelena's clit, careful to avoid it for a while but Zelena was too far gone to behave and Glinda's attempts to avoid her sensitive bud was rather undone by Zelena trying desperately to move herself against Glinda's tongue. 

"Keep still darling," Glinda said sternly, moving her head away pointedly until Zelena whined in frustration and nodded her head in acquiescence. Glinda smiled in satisfaction as she returned to her spot, hoping secretly that Zelena would misbehave again. 

When she didn't - instead Zelena settled for digging her heels into the bed to ground herself - Glinda curled her fingers slowly, rubbing the beds of her fingers against the walls of Zelena's sex until she found just the right spot. Zelena's shriek let her know when she was successful and Glinda wrapped her lips around her clit, lavishing her tongue over the throbbing nub until Zelena came apart before her eyes with a shudder and a cry of release. 

Glinda's own body was still riddled with tension but she almost felt the same post-orgasm giddiness. It had been so long since she'd made love to Zelena that it was cathartic just to do it again, let alone have her return the favour. She would of course, and it would be wonderful, but as Glinda watched red hair stick to a pink cheek and red lips fall apart as Zelena panted to get her breath back, she knew she there would never be another love for her like this one. 


End file.
